The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree named ‘H28-52-96270’. Our new tree resulted from crossing B7-6-151-752080 (unpatented) as the seed parent with NJF4 peach tree (unpatented), as the pollen parent. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area as the 52nd tree in the 28th row of Block H at the Rutgers Fruit Research and Extension Center in Cream Ridge, N.J.